This invention relates to bearings. More specifically, it relates to an improved combination journal and thrust bearing. The improved bearing is particularly suited for use in slant axis rotary mechanisms such as engines, compressors, pumps or the like; although other applications will readily occur to those skilled in the art.
As is well known, rotors employed in slant axis rotary mechanisms are journalled on an angularly offset portion of the mechanism main shaft. Conventionally, a generally cylindrical thrust collar is disposed on the angularly offset portion and is embraced by a pair of thrust bearings. In addition, two journal bearings are employed to be interposed between other parts of the angularly offset portion and the rotor.
The difficulty with such systems for providing both journal and thrust bearings resides in a number of areas. Because multiple parts are employed, manufacturing tolerances must be high. This, of course, adds to the expense of the mechanism. In addition, such designs are redundant and the bearings tend to buck each other during operation of the mechanism due to eccentricities developed either by loading in the apparatus or during manufacturing operations.